epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Michael Myers vs Princess Luna: My Little Rap Battles
Welcome back to a new installment of My Little Rap Battles! I could've published this battle on Halloween, but I wanted to end this season before October, so yeah, here it is. Can't believe this is already the penultimate battle. It feels like yesterday when I decided to start this whole series. Let's get started, shall we? "Famous slasher from the Halloween franchise, Michael Myers, and princess of the night and the moon, Princess Luna, battle each other to see which Halloween/Nightmare Night icon who scared children and had a connection with their sister will come out on top. However, there are others who also have a beef with Luna..." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! ' ' 'Michael Myers:' Boo! Don't try to hide. I'm known to slaughter victims in their homes All you do when you appear is fuel the bronies' hormones! Got flow like H20, stab you with rhymes like my sister Judith Mess with me, and feel my Curse as I become your new Tantabus! Despite your fans, you're below me in terms of popularity Jason? Freddy? Not even they could give me a run for my money! My Return's being shown on the big screen, and it's getting rave reviews While your movie got Shat-nered on even before the previews! 'Princess Luna:' Was that a joke? I must be facing the wrong Mike Myers May as well don your clown costume as your rep already got expired How ironic. For your franchise to die, your Resurrection is what it takes Then you came back like a Zombie only to die again from Rob's remakes! Should've stayed mute. One thing thou won't be killing is this track A shame that a scarier Halloween slasher is a child in a burlap sack We hath connections with our sisters, but your obsession with yours is simply bizarre! It's the Season of this Witch! The Shape will be shapeless, and I'll be yelling, "Huzzah!" 'Neil Armstrong:' Not so fast, your majesty! In this battle, you won't reach your success! 'Cause here's one small verse for this man, one giant defeat for this princess! First man on the moon, getting more views than you ever could on TV Stick the American flag on your flank on behalf of my country! You're the black sheep of the alicorns, getting overshadowed by your sis My raps shine brighter than the sun, leaving even Luna Eclipsed! I created a mark in American history, while you stalk fillies in their dreams! So try stepping to me and it will go as well as Apollo 13! 'Princess Luna:' A new challenger? I'll launch this astronaut back into his planet What good is your mission if people believe it never even happened? You're not so Arm-strong! I'm beating you by more than a lightyear! Banishing you to the moon before you can stick your flag up my rear! Tell Houston you have a problem, which is your awful rapping Even ERB themselves didn't use you because you were boring! So moonwalk out of here along with your buddy Buzz Aldrin! When it comes to space heroes, I'll just stick to Yuri Gagarin! 'Slender Man:' You battled an astronaut and a slasher, but now here comes my Arrival! Forget those two anyway, for I'll be your biggest rival! Your Children of the Night are nothing compared to my proxies! Bringing the heat like the fire at Stirling City Library! Such a shame. You and your sisters always getting shifted aside And relying on six measly ponies to save the entirety of your kind's lives! You're nothing but a Royal Problem who got mad 'cause you got no attention You've lost your Marbles if you think I lost! My rhymes sting harder than a Hornet! 'Princess Luna:' You and your proxies are about as scary as a bad plate of spaghetti! Got a feature-length film now? Sorry, but you're late to the party. Perhaps if you had eyes, you would've seen that you're no longer relevant How can you be frightening when people depict you as being pregnant? You scatter eight pages. Bet none of them are good stories involving you! I'll end this nightmare once and for all and send this stick figure to his doom! Your glory days are over. People now only view you as an Internet trend At least I didn't convince 12-year-olds to go and stab their own friend! 'Artemis:' You're done for, princess! You're just another animal I'll hunt down soon Bow down to Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the moon! You'll have another reason to torture yourself for battling me will be a mistake Got musical talent like Apollo! How about you stick to playing video games?! I'm used to punishing perverts, so don't think of using your fans against me! Or shall I dare say, one of the world's biggest pity party! I'll shoot all your rhymes down like what I did to the children of Niobe! Your verses made so little sense they were pretty much Greek to me! 'Princess Luna:' Another rapper? How many do I have to face?! Perhaps if I... (Suddenly the Tantabus appears next to Luna) Yes, I think it's time. I am ready, Tantabus. Do your worst. (Soon, the Tantabus proceeds to transform Luna. A few minutes later, she becomes...) 'Nightmare Moon:' FOOL! You really think you're the one who will beat this alicorn?! Even Hera herself didn't want you or your brother to be born! Your bow and arrow is nothing! I'll crush this pathetic maiden! Give you more grief than when you shot your best friend Orion! You call yourself the goddess of the moon?! You must've forgotten about Selene! You won’t be able to sleep, for I will be haunting you in your dreams! Remember this day, you fools, for it will be your last! You all tried to step to me and FAILED! From this moment forth, your doom shall be cast! (Laughs) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (Thunder can be heard) -RAP BATTLES!!!! Poll Who won? Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon Michael Myers Neil Armstrong Slender Man Artemis Hint for the Finale "??? is battling a high schooler!" "Really? Is she hot?" "How old are you now, ???, like 28?" "I'm not playing your little games, kids." "So you've been out of high school for like, 13 years, and-" "I'm 23! 23!" "And you're battling a high schooler? Not bad, not bad." See more hints in the MLRB news, here Connections Luna shares with the other opponents Neil Armstrong vs Princess Luna- Both are related to the moon Slender Man vs Princess Luna- Beings of the night associated with children Artemis vs Princess Luna- Rulers of the moon Opponents in need of hire (Some don't have to be for this series. Just any regular matchup will do) Segata Sanshiro (Not against Chuck Norris because that's too predictable) The Ghost Host (Disney’s Haunted Mansion) Scrooge McDuck Darkwing Duck Any Them’s Fightin’ Herds characters (I have one matchup in mind.) Peppa Pig Papa Louie The Storm King King Sombra (Yeah, I'm using him again) Queen Chrysalis Trivia 1. Slender Man is the first character to appear in both of my rap battle series: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe and My Little Rap Battles. 2. This technically has the first female vs female battle of this series, being Artemis vs Luna. Category:Blog posts